Observaciones
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Mirar a John nunca será suficiente para Sherlock, pero el acercarse de cualquier otra forma no es nada fácil...


_Para ti, para quien mi cariño se extenderá más allá del tiempo._

_Feliz cumpleaños~_

**Observaciones **

No es la primera vez que sucede.

John está dormido frente a su laptop, sus brazos sobre el teclado y su cabeza sobre estos. Resulta una posición incómoda, pero el doctor está suficientemente cansado para no despertar.

La pantalla brilla, se observa un documento de texto a medio escribir sobre el último caso que los ha mantenido en vela toda la semana. Homicidio triple, una habitación cerrada, Sherlock había estado tan emocionado que se sintió ligeramente decepcionado cuando el asesino no resultó un verdadero reto mental.

Aquello de había ganado las cejas fruncidas del doctor Watson y un extenso regaño acerca de por lo menos fingir empatía frente al sufrimiento ajeno; Sherlock hizo oídos sordos al asunto y John frustrado no le dirigió la palabra el resto de la tarde.

Pero ahora dormía.

Al lado de la laptop había una lata de cerveza a medio terminar que amenazaba con derrarmar su contenido con cada suave movimiento que el codo de John le propinaba.

Sherlock le observaba.

Tras volver del caso, su atención se había concentrado en la lente del microscopio y en las nuevas muestras que había sustraído de Barts, pasaron largas horas antes de que decidiera dirigirle la palabra a John, estuviera molesto este o no.

El no recibir respuesta había hecho que su atención se dirigiera al bueno doctor.

Y a partir de ese momento, no pudo dejar de mirarlo, su cuerpo encogido sobre la mesa, el suave movimiento de sus respiraciones, lentas pacíficas, casi hipnotizantes para Sherlock.

Hace mucho tiempo Sherlock había aceptado su necesidad de John Watson, a pesar de no ser los sentimientos un campo con el que verdaderamente deseara mantener vínculo, frente a John muchos de los paradigmas en los que había establecido su existencia estaban rotos.

El amor no es más que un acto puramente químico que desmenuzado en todas sus partes y expresado en un lenguaje frío y científico no dejaba mucho al interés de Sherlock.

Con John todo era distinto.

Con John el amor cobraba un sentido único para Sherlock.

Y por eso le observaba a tal grado que era capaz de memorizar cada detalle de John y reproducirle en su mente sin ningún error.

Pero mirar nunca resultaba suficiente.

La lata de cerveza se tambaleó nuevamente, Sherlock se levantó y evitó con suerte a que esta no derramara su contenido por la mesa.

Estaba tan cerca de John y el imperioso deseo de tocarle clamaba en su interior con la misma adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo cuando el caso más retorcido tocaba a sus puertas, ya fuera por iniciativa propia de un insulso "cliente" atraído por el blog de John o de las manos incapaces de Scotland Yard.

John estimulaba su cuerpo como los casos, agitaba su mente como una poderosa y adictiva droga.

Sherlock finalmente acercó sus dedos largos y repasó cuidadosamente el cabello de John, anotó mentalmente la textura para no olvidarla, luego las llenas de sus dedos se deslizaron por su nuca hasta su cuello.

Se dio cuenta que su piel le hacía estremecer.

Detuvo sus furtivas caricias en el momento en que John empezaba a despertar y se mantuvo a su lado, con sus manos cruzadas a su espalda y una expresión parca en el rostro, que ocultaba toda la ola de intensos sentimientos que golpeaban en su interior.

Por el contrario, John le sonrió perezosamente, ya no parecía molesto, solo gustoso de ser Sherlock lo primero que vio al despertar.

-Te he repetido, John, que nuevamente el té se ha terminado.

-Lo se, por eso pasé en la mañana por una caja, está en el cajón de la derecha de donde guardas tus matraces.

Sherlock se quedó pie mirándole tras su respuesta, a John no le costó nada deducir lo que su compañero estaba esperando. Suspiró y despabilándose se levantó de su silla a preparar el té.

No lo notaba pero la mirada que Sherlock le dirigía era intensa.

El té estuvo listo pronto, dos tacitas primorosamente cuidadas, cortesía de la señora Hudson, aguardaban en la mesita de la sala, John extendió una a Sherlock y este, al tomarla rozó los dedos de John.

El estremecimiento estuvo ahí gritándole desde su interior, observar a John jamás sería suficiente.

Pero no sabía si estaba preparado para lo que implicaba necesitar por completo a John Watson.

En ese momento, John volvió a sonreírle y Sherlock optó por imitar el gesto.

Un día, la barrera de la amistad sería rota y la necesidad de Sherlock por John Watson se desbordaría como un caudal violento.

No habría marcha atrás.

En especial porque ese día, Sherlock descubriría la necesidad que John Watson tenía hacia su persona.

FIN


End file.
